


Sterek and the Gym Sex

by thegremlin69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegremlin69/pseuds/thegremlin69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Workout sex! Stiles interrupts Derek's workout in order to ride the hell out of his mate.</p>
<p>Done for a PWP promt on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek and the Gym Sex

Stiles grunted as he was once again rises into the air by the thrusting of Derek’s hips away from the workout bench underneath them in the privacy of their basement gym. Stiles felt sweat trail down his back simply from the heat coming off of Derek’s strong and sculpted body, their intimate connection of their hips heating the human’s skin to the heat of his werewolf boyfriend’s. the younger man braces his clammy hands behind him on his boyfriend’s strong thighs that flexed jointly with the muscles from his stomach every time Stiles rose into the air. The constant reminder of the power that Derek contained and controlled within his preternaturally sexy body was always enough for Stiles’ mind to speed walk into naughty places.

  
“Stiles, stop grinding your dick on me.” Derek grunted and sighed to his boyfriend whom was quite a distraction when sitting on him while he tried to workout. “You’re throwing off my rhythm.”

  
“Sorry mister. You’re the one that wanted me to sit in your lap.” Stiles harrumphed while crossing his arms in indignation since his boyfriend of 5 months and 3 days wasn’t getting his subtle hints of ‘do me now’. How could a human male resist the god he was sitting on when all that naked skin was left for his perusal, especially since Derek’s only semblance of modesty was in the form of short gym pants that left little to the imagination when pulled taught across his groin area?

  
“Yeah, so your weight would stop my hips from leaving the bench when l benched the weights.” Derek grunted as he rested the heavy weight bar back onto its rest so that he could concentrate on his irritated, though still sexy, mate.

  
Stiles broke his mantra of ‘look away, lookaway’ and immediately regretted it. Having broken his resolve to not lose his petulance, Stiles appreciated the whole sexy image of his boyfriend. Derek’s heavily muscled arms where flexed above his head and glistened with sweat from his exerting exercise routine that he didn’t even need due to werewolf metabolism; Stiles deduced that he just liked to get sweaty and show off his physique in front of Stiles. Not that Stiles had any reason to complain. Every workout left Derek high on endorphins and adrenaline which made him ready to pound Stiles into the nearest surface.

  
So why wasn’t Stiles’ infamous seduction techniques working? Maybe he needed to vamp up his plan of attack up a notch and really get Derek’s gluteal muscles working.

  
Bending from the waste and over the side of his perch on Derek’s comfortable lap area, he grabbed a long and strong piece of binding cloth that Derek uses to protect his hands when boxing, not because he was afraid of injury but it was easier to soak and clean the blood if already bound. Testing the length of the wrap, Stiles quickly and efficiently trapped Derek’s hands to the strong metal bar that held the numerous and heavy weights on either end; even the other male’s superior strength would have a hard time unwrapping or breaking the hold of bandages.

  
Testing that Derek’s hands were secure, Stiles caressed Derek’s bear arms gently from the wrist and down to his erect nipples that had hardened in response to Derek’s arousal at being restrained by his frisky lover. First Stiles gently kneaded them with his calloused fingertips but quickly grew bored of the light petting and hungrily took each one in his mouth in turn. Laving each nearly hairless nub with his broad tongue, the human opened his eyes that he didn’t know where close to meet the stare of fiery red Alpha eyes. Always impressed by the reminder of his the other man was, Stiles immediately grew to full erect in his own gym shorts and could feel Derek reciprocate in kind.

  
Receiving this encouragement, he started to slowly move his hips in a clockwise direction in his mate’s lap, making sure to really rotate and gyrate his hips the way he knew Derek liked it. Seeing Stiles being as wanton as possible was always a huge kink of the werewolf’s which tapped into his more base and primal instincts.

  
Derek grunted at the attention his body was receiving by his very talented younger lover but had to concentrate on not trying to reach for Stiles too much with his bounds hands because he didn’t want to break his bonds; he wanted Stiles to have as much control as he wanted this time. Instead, he focused on moving his hips along with the movements of Stiles’, having months together to learn each other’s likes and patterns during their numerous rounds of vigorous and loving sexcapades.

  
Wanting to move things along faster, to the point where Derek’s dick was in his ass, Stiles full body wriggled himself off Derek’s tented lap and rest comfortably and safely atop Derek’s powerful thighs. Lifting and folding down Derek’s slightly wet from precum gym shorts over his long erection, immediately exciting and giving long awaited relief to Derek, Stiles once more admired his mate’s Adonis-like boy and thanked everything supernatural for the splendour of his boyfriend’s penis. Though it wasn’t anything to write to a porn magazine about, Stiles loved it the way it was because it was a part of the man that he loved.

  
Done with admiring Derek’s body, Stiles took the member in his hand and immediately started the recognised rhythm and slowly but erotically jacking off the older man, engaging different strengths grips and speeds. Loving the feel of the warm, wet and hard flesh in his hand, Stiles focuses on the pleasure that he was giving Derek before eventually ungracefully shoving his hand down his boxers. His own stimulation was only to get the edge off; the real ecstasy for him would come when he finally got Derek’s cock in his tight ass.

  
Stiles knew that Derek’s hands were preoccupied, so he took it upon himself to let go of the penis in his hand and use his hands to lower and take off his own gym shorts. Leaving his tight white t-shirt on, since he knew it made Derek hotter to see his nether regions vulnerable; he completely left his ass accessible and ready for entrance. Having to get off Derek’s thighs to let his gym shorts free of his legs, Stiles sighed in disappointment at having to lose contact with his lover for an a millisecond when they could be having hot sexy times together.

  
“Are you going to get on with it, or are you just gonna stand there?” Derek snarked at not having the skin contact of his mate against his exposed groin.

  
“Doing exercise is as much about the workout as it is about the end results and the anticipation of those results.” Stiles stated matter-of-factly as he rummaged in the draw against one of the sides of the basement where he knew they kept one of their many stashes of lube. Though he knew that he as loose enough from earlier bouts of sex that occurred in the Camaro, he still needed some lube to ease the girth of Derek’s dick and knot.

  
“What does that mean? How does sex relate to exercise?” Derek grunted as he watched the younger man’s progression bottom-nude across the short distance of the wall from the bench where he was spread with his shorts around the tops of his thighs and his dick standing straight up.

  
“It means, my snarky love-wolf, that the suspense is well worth the crescendo. And sex is just another form of a workout; you get sweaty and feel good at the end.” As Stiles, stalked back to his mate he untwisted the medium bottle of lube in anticipation of what he was to do next. Lifting his left leg over the broad expanse of his mate’s tan leg, Stiles settled the crevice of his toned ass directly and snugly atop the length of his mate’s erection.

  
Groaning at the gloving fit of his boyfriend’s ass, Derek couldn’t help his body’s automatic jerk of thrusting his hips at the direct shock of electricity that flew at high speed from his cock to the pleasure centre in his slowly shutting down brain. Derek panted harshly through his opened mouth to calm and controlled his overheated electrified body.

  
Stiles grinned at the reaction that his body had in bringing the delicious pleasure to his lover. Rising himself slightly, enough to fit his hand between his and Derek’s body, Stiles gently rubbed his lubed fingers against his slightly relaxed and willingly hole. Gently breaching the pink muscle, he inserted two fingers quickly up to his second knuckle, wanting to prepare himself quickly and knowing that he could take the lovely burn of preparing himself quickly.

  
Thrusting and scissoring his two fingers a few times, Stiles eagerly inserted two more fingers simultaneously. Releasing a groan and the wonderful stretch he was feeling, Stiles declared himself loose and wet enough to feel the erotic slide of Derek’s dick against his veined inner walls. Wrenching out all four of his fingers out in a hooked formation, catching the tips on the edge of his rim, the human bared his blunt teeth at his mate in a feral fashion in order to entice and entrance his mate into the brutal fucking he needed.

  
Derek watched enraptured as his mate prepared himself for the purpose of Derek’s use and pleasure, Derek felt his animalistic blood pressure rise and overflow into his wolf side. It was when Stiles became more wolf than human that Derek was at his freest to be who he was, exhilarated by the trust his mate had in him to be as rough as he wanted with his body.

  
Jerking his hips in small motions, Derek tried to encourage Stiles to insert his hard-as-adimantium cock quicker into his warm sheath faster. Getting the hint, the younger man took a firm grasp of the penis underneath himself and promptly sat down on it, taking it completely into his body. Throwing his head back at finally having the feel of having the pulsing member inside his core, Stiles gave a human howl at the intimate connection.

  
Both men groaned loudly at the feel and rejoiced once again at renewing their bond and joining their scent together in the most basic and sensual of ways to ward off jealous outsiders. Starting a galloping pace, Stiles lifted and dropped his whole body weight atop his mate, wanting to feel the stretch and burn in his thigh muscles as he laboriously worked to get the man at his mercy off. The angle of the back-and-forth motion cause Derek’s mushroom tip to grind repeatedly against Stiles’ prostate, sending long and intense bolts of pleasure from his bellybutton to his shutdown brain.

  
Derek grit his teeth in pleasure, watching and feeling his mate work tirelessly and selflessly towards his completion, in order to gain his own pleasure. The werewolf always relished in getting his mate off just by coming himself.

  
Nearing the threshold of pleasure capable of being experience in the physical body, even an enhanced werewolf one, Derek reached his completion listening to the grunted pleasure of Stiles and the vice velvet grip around his throbbing member. Exploding within his exposed mate’s deepest place, Derek howled as his whole body coiled in explosive pleasure that evacuated through his dick and expanded the knot waiting at the base and ready to entrap the organ into the cavity. Feeling the wet release of his mate inside him and loving the feel of the knot as it formed and locked inside of him, Stiles contorted his upper body towards Derek’s as he released over Derek’s stomach and pectoral muscles.

  
Panting in exertion as their bodies relaxed in sated ecstasy, Stiles and Derek slowly gazed at each other and slowly shifted their lower bodies to feel the resistance and pull of Derek’s knot as it locked them together for at least a half an hour. Though Stiles couldn’t get pregnant, god he hoped he couldn’t, the pair still enjoyed the mating experience of knotting together for long periods of time.

  
Waiting for the sweat to cool on their exerted bodies, Stiles settled himself contently on Derek’s body which sealed them together with Stiles’ cum until Derek’s knot finally went down. Until then, the mates could enjoy the closeness of their bodies and chat about the upcoming pack meets that occurred every two days of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Gluteal muscles are in the butt so Stiles just wants Derek to use his thrusting and butt muscles to screw him.


End file.
